the_red_pyramidfandomcom-20200213-history
Summary of The Red Pyramid
The Red Pyramid will be summarized by chapter below Summary of The Red Pyramid In the beginning of the novel it explains what it is like in the present, and how you should look into a locker and find something important. Then the narrator (alternates between Carter and Sadie... Carter in this case) tells about how his life started, such as how he was frequently traveling and moving from school to school, and this was hard for Carter because he never stayed with friends for a long time. It also describes how when his mother passed away, he was given to his father and his sister (Sadie) was given to the grandparents on the mother's side. Carter and his father traveled to meet Sadie for the few days they usually meet, when their father straighfowardly wants to go to the British Museum, however his childeren find out that their mother died at Cleopatra's Needle (a famous landmark in Britian). The chapter ends when they arrive at the museum. This chapter is about when the group of relatives go into the British Museum. They ask the curator if they could see the Rosetta Stone, he replies with a yes, and allows Julius to remove the glass around the stone. Julius demands that the children stay with the curator, and Sadie listens, but Carter is not so sure, since he knows his dad so well. His dad starts to chant some Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphics and suddenly the stone explodes, releasing the god Set, and 4 other gods (Osiris, Nephthys, Horus, and Isis) Then Set traps Julius into a golden coffin, and banished him to an unknown place. The kids are rescued by 2 magicians, who might of killed them, but fled the scene as the police arrived. The children were taken to their grandparents house and they were questioned by cops about the explosion. Then their Uncle Amos said that Carter and Sadie must come with him because the cops would be all over their case. He rides them on a weird looking Egyptian boat and they travel to his mansion, which was really cool to the duo. Amos has 2 pets in his house, which Carter and Sadie get to know really fast. The first was a baboon named Khufu who loved basketball and only eats food ending in the letter O. Amos's other pet would be a shabti (magical clay creature) crocodile named Phillip of Macedonia. Uncle Amos allows the two to venture into the House of Life, and somehow Carter opens a door there. When the two went to sleep, Amos said to use this magical pillow to make them have a safe night. Carter didn't like this pillow and decided not to sleep with his head upon it. He soon regretted that because his ba ( spirit ) went on an adventure to Pheonix. He couldn't control his ba's movement and saw that the Egyptian God Set (click on the word set to learn more) was chatting with one of his minions about how they are going to take over the Earth. Carter soon awakens and finds that the house is being attacked by slizards (half snake and half lizard); Phillip of Macedonia digs a hole in the pool he swims in and sucks the slizards into the hole. The slizards are very light and escape, leaving Phillip stranded. The slizards soon start attacking the mansion. Sadie's cat, Muffin, who Julius Kane told Sadie to hold onto changed into the Egyptian goddess Bast and starts defending the mansion. When the three escape the slizards, they are chased by Set's minions who carry a golden coffin like the one that entrapped their father. Bast uses her powers to summon a wave of cats to attack the coffin holders. When they arrive at the museum's obelisk, the egyptian goddess Serquet attacks them with her barrage of scorpions; Bast had to sacrifice her life (temporarily) to save the two. They meet up with Zia Rashid (the girl that tried to kill them at the British Museum) and they fight off Serquet and escape into an obelisk. Sadie set the obelisk to make them arrive in Cairo, and the group go into an underground tunnel to the House of Life. The Pharoah of the House of Life says they will not be punished for hosting the gods Horus and Isis. They leave to find a book on how to defeat Set, and soon after they move a trapped book and a swarm of fruit bats to attack Sadie and Carter. They then go to a river in New Mexico and find that the crocodile god is trying to attack them and Bast sacrifices herself again, and this time for a long time. Then when they find Zia and Amos, they go towards a barren city with very few people. Desjardins (the pharoah of the house of life after iskandar died) started to attack them and summoned the God of War, Sekmet, and she starts attacking the group and Carter tricks Sekmet into thinking that chili was blood and she drank it all until she turned into a cow. (Egyptian belief) Then the group of kids venture into the Red Pyramid and attacked Set. Carter battled with Set until Sadie could summon a spell to send the Red Pyramid right onto the front lawn of the White House. Sadie summons a giant serpent to destroy Face of Horror, Set's minion ( who was more powerful than Set because he was hosting the God of Chaos.) and soon things are back to normal. Sadie and Carter release the gods from themselves and go to the underworld and see that their dad is hosting Osiris and they can see them whenever they want. Life is back to usual and then Bast comes back. The story ends when they hide the amulet of Osiris in a locker.